Benutzer Diskussion:MissAwesome
Hi, How I Met Your Mother Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Ted Mosby. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Laximilian scoken (Diskussion) 27. Apr. 2011, 21:17 Hi Huhu, ich find's voll toll, das du hier so viel bearbeitest!! Endlich mal jemand, der richtig mithilft :) Deine Bearbeitungen bringen ja richtig was. Ich hab mich riesig gefreut, als ich gerade die Episode gesehen habe, die du erstellt hast. Wenn da mal ein paar Charaktere in den Episoden vorkommen sollten, dann verlink die doch gleich im Text und erstell evtl. auch die Seiten. Das wär klasse :D Grüße und mach weiter so :) Marie Verlinken + Inhaltsverzeichnis Hey, das Inhaltsverzeichnis erstellt sich von selbst, wenn du Unterpunkte schreibst. Und das mit dem Verlinken ist noch leichter: Immer wenn eine Staffel, eine Person (eig. egal welche Person, das Wiki hier soll so umfangreich werden, dass absolut jeder, der mal vorkommt, erstellt wird nach und nach ;D) oder vorallem eine Folge vorkommt, setzt du die Linkklammern. Links sind ne super Vorarbeit - wenn ich mal ne Seite überfliege finde ich ganz schnell was rotes, wo ich mal was erstellen möchte :) Ich wollte dir sofort antworten, hat ne Weile gedauert, sry, habe noch mit meinem Bruder telefoniert ;) Marie Seiten Hi, ich würde dich gerne drauf hinweisen, das ich in den nächsten Tagen nicht so viel reinkommen kann ;) Ich schau mir deine Bearbeitungen aber regelmäßig an und es gibt nur einen Kritikpunkt: Wenn Folgen auftauchen, z.B. eben Irre Heiß, weil ich das immer mal gelesen hab, dann verlink die gleich: Irre heiß. Weil das spart viel Arbeit (: Marie Episoden Hi, ich müsste da noch so einiges machen.. Jaa. aber das steht natürlich wirklich im Mittelpunkt. Auch die Zsmfassung von Staffel 2,3 und 6 fehlt. Ich mein 6 war noch nich in D im FreeTV aber ich schau immer auch die englischen Folgen an. Da würden natürlich auch überall gleich noch die Episoden fehlen. Aber diese Tabelle von Staffel 1 sieht zwar besser als, aber dauert natürlich Ewigkeiten -.-' Weil ich wollte gerne den englischen Originaltitel und die Erstausstrahlung immer mit bei der Folge stehen haben, also muss ich alle Episoden neu überarbeiten bei den Staffelzusammenfassungen, damit es überall so aussieht wie bei der 1. Ach, Quatsch, musst dich nicht zurückhalten solang du auf Rechtschreibfehler und Verlinkung ein bisschen achtest. Wie kamst du eig. zur Serie? Ich hab bei ProSieben nur mal so gesehen:Neue Serie und hab das dann angeschaut - Im Ernst in der ersten Folge dachte ich noch - was ist das denn?? Und bald darauf war ich Feuer und Flamme ;) In Eile und bis in ein paar Tagen Marie Nochmal.. Ganz ehrlich... Ich liebe diese Serie, aber in englisch finde ich sie tatsächlich besser... Ich liebe die Stimme von Neil Patrick Harris. Es gibt ja Idioten, die sagen, das die deutschen Synchro's scheiße sind, was überhaupt nicht stimmt. Die machen wirklich das beste draus, auch wenn Witze verschwinden. Die 6. Staffel ist göttlich. Ich musste in diesen Folgen schon so oft heulen, einfach immer wieder. Das ist viel ernsthafter als alle anderen Staffeln zusammen: Barney fndet seine Familie, seine große Liebe, etc. Marshalls Vater stirbt,... Ich find's herrlich. Und mit der Musik wird auch noch eins draufgelegt. Richtig tolle Texte, Melodien, spitze! Manche musste ich immer wieder hören. Ich schreib dir hier so viel und kenn dich gar nicht wirklich xD Es ist ganz einfach so, das ichs klasse finde, das dieses Wiki existiert. Grad seit der 5. und 6. Staffel is die Serie wirklich meine Lieblingsserie geworden und es ist schön, Leute zu treffen die das gleiche interessiert. Meine Freunde sind da nicht so die Ansprechpartner ;D Marie Genau... Ja, ich freue mich auch wie irre auf's Staffelfinale, auch ich glaube und hoffe! das Barney heiratet. Alles andere fänd ich ein bisschen traurig dann, weil es für mich klar ist, das die anderen irgendwann mal heiraten. Nur bei Barney wär das was cooles. Ich persönlich fand es richtig bescheuert, das Barney und Robin wieder auseinander sind.Die waren perfekt. Nora hingegen ist auch super. Ich würde Barney aber doch lieber an Robins Seite sehen. Das hat mir einfach gefallen, und die Beziehung war so schnell wieder vorbei, das man gar nicht richtig beobachten konnte, wie die beiden passen. In der ganzen 3. und 4. Staffel wurde die angekündigt und dann sind die nur ein paar Folgen zusammen - Schade! Und Lily und Marshall wünsch ich natürlich die Schwangerschaft - vielleicht ja auch im Staffelfinale... Es bleibt wie immer sehr viel zu erwarten. Und es gibt ja mindestens noch 2 Staffeln, weil die Schauspieler ihre Verträge neulich um 3 Jahre verlängert haben. Also noch mindestens eine 7. und 8. Staffel Vergnügen :] Marie Bandopening Huhu, nee, des Opening von der Folge hab ich noch nicht gesehen, darf ich fragen, wo du die Folgen der 6. Staffel guckst? Ich hab von der 6. noch keine ganzen Episoden gesehen, ich schau auf Youtube aber absolut jede Preview und jedes Video, das ich kriegen kann. Ich versuche echt, so viel wie möglich zu sehen. Die Geschichte mit Barney und Robin. Ich hoffe, das die beiden zusammenkommen, aber ich glaube, das beide erstmal andere Beziehungen führen werden. Barney und Nora werden auf jeden Fall zusammenkommen. Aber wielange das wohl halten wird. Trotzdem freu ich mich schon drauf, Barney wieder mal in ner Beziehung zu sehen, das ist super.. Mal ne ganz andere Frage, wenn dir das nicht zu weit geht.. ;) Hast du Skype? Dort kann man wesentlich schneller und besser Kontakt aufnehmen und auch Laxi habe ich inzwischen geaddet. Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich reinkomme, und deine vielen Bearbeitungen sehe. Denn je mehr Seiten das Wiki hat, desto öfter ist es ja auch bei Google verlinkt. Jede Werbung kann nicht schaden ;) Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 11:45, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) FB und Bandopening hey, Ich finde die Überschriften bzw. Betreffs so sinnlos, ich les die eh nie durch... ;) Nee, FB hab ich nicht, deswegen hinterfragte ich ja Skype. Aber wir werden schon klar kommen :D Das Bandopening ist genial! Immer wieder kleine neue Ideen, die einen zum Lachen bringen können. Die 6. Staffel sprengt echt alle Formate, die ist richtig klasse. Ah, kinoto ist nix für mich, da wart ich dann doch lieber aufs Fernsehen bzw. fisch die Folgen aus Youtube. Die DVD's wollt ich sowieso alle mal kaufen langsam, sonst kommt man ja doch nicht mehr hinterher. Hier sind jetzt ja schon richtig viele Mitglieder unterwegs, da bin ich aber froh... Wenn die nur alle immer verlinken würden, das ist dann halt noch ein bissl Korrekturarbeit... Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 12:14, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) - Hi, ich hab mich länger nicht mehr gemeldet, du hast vllt gemerkt, das ich hier nicht mehr so viel unterwegs bin. Aber bald ist endlich wieder Wochenende, da werd ich wieder mehr machen können. Du bist ja ganz fleißig weiterhin ;) Aber immer nur vorm Laptop ist ja auch nix, es ist schönes Wetter draußen, das muss man schon auskosten :D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:37, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Staffelfnale Huhu, ja das mit dem Staffelfinale hab ich auch schon gelesen auf Neil Patrick Harris Twitterseite... Bin mal gespannt was man aus Youtube dazu fischen kann xD Jaa, hier ist das Wetter auch wieder kühler geworden, sehr verregnet und ekelhaft... Schade. Gestern kam auch die Gleefolge, in der Neil Patrick Harris mitspielt - das war ebenfalls awesome... ;) Dieser Mann hat eine Stimme ... Wahnsinn. Gänsehautfeeling pur. Ich schau Glee sonst nie. Bisschen seltsam, dass das auf SuperRTL läuft, finde ich. Ja, du leistest immer noch tolle Arbeit, nicht schlecht. Das hilft dem Wiki richtig gut weiter. Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:32, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) PS. Ich schau grad Simpsons in HD, ich freu mich schon wieder so auf HIMYM in HD, das ist einfach was anderes, als im TV, am besten also auf DVD in englisch xD Haha! Hi, ist ja super, dass du mir die Spannung lässt und ich mich überraschen lassen kann ;) Danke! Allerdings, eines musst du mir doch verraten, und zwar: Wer ist denn nun der Bräutigam? Das muss ich einfach wissen xD Aushalten kann ich es nicht mehr länger... Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 17:13, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hier schüttet es gerade wie aus Eimern, Donner und Blitz mischt auch tüchtig mit - ich hoffe mal, dass es keinen Stromausfall geben wird o.O Hochzeit Hi, danke! Die Stelle mit der Hochzeit hab ich auch gerade auf Youtube gesehen, das ist einfach fantastisch. Und nachdem Nora weggegangen ist, als Barney sie erneut getroffen hat, sieht man eindeutig in Robins Gesicht, das sie ihn noch liebt. Ich bin sooo gespannt, welche von beiden er heiraten wird. Und die Stelle, in der der Heiratsantrag kommt wird bestimmt wahnsinnig schön. Wetter is wieder klasse, ca. 30° Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 13:16, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Zu den Spoilern Hi Missie, darf ich fragen, woher du die Spoiler hast..? danke auf jeden Fall dafür :) Das klingt ja schonmal spannend, aber eigentlich eher so, als würden Barney und Nora zusammenkommen und heiraten. Zusammenkommen werden sie auf jeden Fall und ne schwere Zeit für Robin wird es auch werden. Man darf sich überraschen lassen. Oweia, welche Beziehung wird denn da enden... Ich tippe ja auf Ted und Zoey, Gott sei Dank, ich hab so gehofft, das sie nicht die Mutter wird. Weil welche Beziehung sollte sonst enden, Marshall und Lily können ja nicht Schluss machen, weil sie definitiv ein Kind haben werden, denn in der Folge Letzte Zigarette für immer kam ja, das Marshall einen Sohn hat. Oder sind Zoey und Ted schon gar nicht mehr zusammen? Die Barney und Robin - Folgen werden genial sicherlich *-* Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 17:13, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) PS. Du stehst vor deiner 200. Bearbeitung, Glückwunsch ;) Barney und Robin Oh ja, ich hoffe wirklich, dass Barney und Robin am Ende zusammen kommen. Was besseres könnte der Serie nicht passieren :DD Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:40, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) PS. Was magst du eigentlich für Musik? Ich rede mal über HIMYM hinaus ;) Musik Hey Missie, Jap, wir sind hier in einem HIMYM-Wiki, da liegt es nahe, dass wir die Serie beide leiden können :D Um wieder zur Musik zu kommen, ich höre eigentlich am liebsten Depeche Mode, die richtig alten Klassiker. Muse find ich noch gut. Und sonst eben alles, was gerade so im Radio kommt, aber das nicht so gerne, dass ich mir eine CD kaufen würde. ;) Die Sonne scheint und ich kann es gar nicht richtig genießen - ich habe eine rote Nase vom Schnupfen und es geht mir nicht wirklich gut -.-' Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 11:10, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) ... Hi Missie, nein, kein Heuschnupfen sondern Erkältung. Heute hat's das Thermometer auf 43° ausgereizt :D Und eig. hab ich im Moment drei Lieblingsbands, Depeche, Primal Scream und Nirvana. (: Und ja, ich gehe noch zur Schule. ;) Ich freue mich auch schon auf die Ferien... Am Donnerstag und Freitag haben wir eh frei. Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:04, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nirvana Hi Missie, xD da haben wir uns jetzt aber missverstanden... Ich hatte nicht 43° Fieber, sondern draußen war es so warm. Ich hätte nicht in einem Satz was zu meiner Krankheit und was über's Wetter schreiben sollen xD Lustig... Japp, Nirvana ist für mich definitiv eine der besten Bands der 90er, allerdings haben sie ja nur 4 Alben rausgebracht bis Kurt Cobain sich erschossen hat... Schade. Allerdings mag ich Depeche Mode mehr als Nirvana... Und Primal Scream haben ja größtenteils gecovert. Ich finde Miley Cyrus furchtbar nervig, und dass sie das Lied covert ist ziemlich typisch, sie sucht sich bekannte Lieder, um dann den selben Ruhm zu ernten wie die Originalinterpreten. Schaust du auch Scrubs? Ich find diese Serie herrlich... Gefällt mir wie HIMYM nur dass das weniger Comedy ist und mehr ernsthaft. Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 16:52, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Scrubs Hi Missie, das erste Mal, dass ich dir an einem Tag zwei mal schreibe ;) Jap, ich hasse Justin Bieber und Co, die sind furchtbar und die Tumulte sind mir unverständlich... Genau so wie bei The Black Pony.. Naja, mit dem Erschießen, das kann man ja nicht so sagen, Kurt Cobain hatte ganz andere Hintergründe, sein Heroin, dem war er irgendwann nicht mehr gewachsen.. Aber sich mit 27 zu erschießen, da wären bestimmt noch so hammergeile Single's rausgekommen. Ich bin froh, dass Depeche's Dave Gahan's Selbstmordversuche scheiterten, sie diese Zeiten überwunden haben und dass sie es bis heute schaffen, gute Musik zu machen. Aber ganz ehrlich? Die beste Musik gab es echt in den schlimmsten Drogenjahren und die Bühnenperformances fand ich einfach hammer... *-* Aber naja jeder wird mal alt. Meine Lieblingsfigur bei Scrubs? Zum einen Elliot, ich kann mich gut mit ihr identifizieren... Zu 80 % bin ich genau so, teils schüchtern, bzw. auch mal aufgedreht und besonders ... verrückt... xD Ich versuche es auch immer so lang wie möglich zu verheimlichen. Außerdem liebe ich Perry Cox... Im Ernst, wer kann dieses zynische Arschloch nicht total genial finden? ;) Und ab Staffel 8 ersetzt Elliot sich für mich größtenteils durch Denise, ich finde diese Frau sowas von ... unbeschreiblich super xD Die 9. Staffel fand ich eigentlich auch nicht schlecht. Mit der vorherigen Serie hatte das nicht mehr viel zutun, aber ich fand, die alteingesessenen Schauspieler wie Hausmeister, Elliot, Todd, Ted, Jordan und Gooche haben in ihren Cameo-Auftritten geglänzt. Liegt vielleicht aber auch daran, dass ich Drew und Denise toll finde und sie für mich die Staffel interessant gestaltet haben. Die restliche Handlung war mir eig. dann egal... Wollte immer wissen, wie es bei den beiden weiter geht xD Auch diese Serie ist auf Englisch besser, und ich schau Scrubs auch schon länger. Langer Beitrag, Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:47, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ... Hey Is schon klar, dass das als Scherz gemeint war xD Naja, Kurt Cobain ist schon ziemlich genial ne :D Schade wirklich dass er so früh gestorben ist... Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 23:14, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Episodenliste Hi Missie, ich bin gerade dabei, sowas anzulegen, als ich deine Nachricht gelesen habe :D Ich werd das dann zu den Kategorien Episoden verlinken... Müsste gleich fertig sein. :D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 17:04, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieblingsserien Hallo Missie, nein, ich schau sonst eigentlich nicht so viele Serien, musst du wissen, ich hör am liebsten Musik und chill dabei :D Ich hatte jetzt endlich mal die Zeit, die ganzen Stubseiten auszusortieren und alle möglichen Sachen zu verlinken... Das ist jetzt alles viel umfangreicher und es stecken weniger Fehler drin. ;) Das Wiki wächst und wächst, ich hab letztens selber zwei Seiten gesehen, die ich noch nie gesehen habe, da war ich ehrlich gesagt richtig schockiert... Weisst du zufällig, ob es irgendwo eine Übersicht aller Seiten des Wiki's gibt? Weil ich glaub, dass es bei über 80 Seiten schon noch möglich sein könnte, dass sich da Seiten verstecken, auf denen 1-2 Sätze stehen und die keiner beachtet... Wäre schade... Bisher kenne ich die Funktion aber nicht... Mal ne ganz andere Frage, da du meine Frage auf Skype verneint hast, besitzt du denn SchuelerVZ? ich meine, es ist jetzt nicht so unerträglich hier zu schreiben, aber ein bissl anstrengend ;) Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 17:39, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) kino.to Naja. Ich finds aber eig. gut dass die Betreiber jetzt nach jahrelanger Suche mal gefunden wurden sind. Die Polizei konnte somit ihre Inkompetenz widerlegen. Ich mein, es war ja richtig illegal, was die gemacht haben, auch wenn du dir da was angeschaut hast. Ich find's gut so. Irgendwann laufen die ja im Free-TV die Folgen und die DVD's wirds auch bald geben. Re Hi Missie, mein Hauptinteresse ist die Musik und nebenbei interessiere ich mich für Fotografie, dabei ist mein größtes Idol und Vorbild Anton Corbijn. Ich liebe seine Fotos. Ansonsten liebe ich es auf Reisen zu gehen, demnächst steht wohl ein Austauschjahr in Amerika an. Was ich mir auch vorstellen könnte, wären die Niederlande, aber dafür reichen meine Sprachkenntnisse wohl noch nicht aus ;) Aber die Sprache ist genial, nah am Deutschen und dennoch reichlich kompliziert. Wie steht es bei Dir? Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:53, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey.. Hey Miss Fleiss :D Hast ja schon fast so viele Beiträge wie ich :D Schöne Ferien dir erstmal! Habe jetzt das ganze Wochenende mit diesem Wiki und den Synchronsprechern verbracht, endlich mal mehr Bilder im Wiki ;) Meine Beitragszahlen sind nach langem Gammeln auch mal wieder gestiegen. Es ist schon ne Weile her, als du mir den Spoiler gepostet hast, ich habe den jetzt mal für alle veröffentlicht, schau dir das doch bitte mal an und sag mir ob ich dass so stehen lassen könnte: (immerhin is die Info ja von dir ;)) http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Staffel_7 Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 21:09, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Hi Missie, danke erstmal fürs Lesen, werde das mit Punchy sofort einfügen :) Das mit den Spoilern versuche ich ma rauszufinden, oki? ;) Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 17:27, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Seiten löschen Hey, klar kann ich das, ist mir auch schon mal aufgefallen, ein paar hatte ich gelöscht, aber der macht das immer wieder... mal sehen was sich dagegen machen lässt ... Übrigens, gibt es irgendwas besonderes für mich zu tun? Mach ich gerne ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 16:23, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ideen :) Hi, an sich tolle Ideen, werde das mal nochmal überdenken und mir bei Laxi demnächst auch Hilfe holen. ;* // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:58, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ideen Hey, ja, im Scrubs-Wiki hab ich schon seehr viel gemacht ... auch die aktuelle Umfrage, freut mich wenns dir gefällt ... mach ich gerne :D Wenn du Beispiele für irgendwelche Zitate hast die du jetzt auf jeden Fall da hin machen würdest, sag Bescheid ... (: Grüße, Nιcкι 14:05, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Ich hab jetzt mal die aktuelle Folge geändert ... sollen die Zitate die Deutschen oder die Englischen sein? Hab mal ein Beispielzitat gemacht, hoffe es passt so? ;) Zitate Hey, freut mich dass dus gut findest. (: Ich würde sagen, wir machen vielleicht so ein Zitat der Woche? Da haben wir für die nächsten Wochen erst mal ziemlich viele, die Bilder kann ich auch dazu machen. (: Grüße, Nιcкι 12:00, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Hast du eigentlich msn oder sowas? :p Hey, soll ich das Zitat jetzt eigentlich schon ändern? Oder machen wirs anders, siehe oben. Würde mich über eine Antwort freuen. ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 16:28, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Also ich find das auch gut... (: Jeden Montag was neues... :p Ja, wenn du magst kannst du mich suche n.. oder soll ich dich suchen? Grüße, Nιcкι 20:18, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey, Ja stimmt, da hat man gleich einen guten Wochenanfang (: Oh, wo gehts denn hin? Viel Spaß im Urlaub..:p Ja, das hast du echt gut gemacht, wenn du willst kann ich ja schonmal mit der 5. anfangen. Ich kanns aber auch verstehen wenn du das lieber alleine machst weil du dann weißt wo du bist :p Grüße, Nιcкι 19:57, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) chat und auszeichnungen Hi Missie :) nicki hat Chat und Auszeichnungen aktiviert, damit wir mehr Mitglieder bekommen. :P Hab gelesen du bist grad im Urlaub.. ;) // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 21:30, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Episoden Hey (: Na, wie wars? :p Ich hab ne Idee wie wir das machen könnten. (: Ja, so hätte ich auch gesagt dass wirs machen, weil am 7.9. ja die neue Staffel anfängt :D Also ich weih dich mal ein. Ich hab jetzt einen Haufen Vorlagen gemacht & bin zur Zeit dabei die Staffelseiten neu zu machen. eine neue Episodenliste gibts schon, sogar mit den ersten bekannten Namen der 6. Staffel. Weiteres erklär ich dir mal wenn wir gleichzeitig online sind. (: Also, vielleicht bis später? Grüße, Nιcкι 16:33, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Bin online. Du auch? :D Episoden ;) Hey, du hast ja schon mit der 5. Staffel angefangen ... also schlage ich vor du schreibst das so wie immer & ich füge dann die Vorlagen bei jeder Folge ein. ;) Grüße, Nιcкι 19:14, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Freut mich wenn du die Idee magst :D Ich hab die letzte Zeit damit verbracht Vorlagen zu machen... kannst ja mal bei den Episoden schauen ;) Nιcкι 20:24, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Frage Soll ich auch Episodenseiten machen? Wir könnten uns ja absprechen.. :) Hey, klar kann ich das machen, allerdings bekomm ich das sicher nicht so gut hin wie du, du hast ja bis jetzt alle gemacht :D Freut mich wenn dir die Vorlagen gefallen (: Schreib mir einfach wie dus gerne machen würdest. :p Grüße, Nιcкι 20:16, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey :D Du bist ja doch schon weit gekommen mit den Episodenseiten. (: Bald startet ja jetzt die 6. Staffel (ich freu mich total :D) & da fände ichs gut wenn wir die Folgen fertig haben. Ich mach im Moment noch die ganzen Charaktere & Schauspieler. Deswegen wärs gut wenn du die restlichen Episoden schreiben könntest.... (: Grüße, Nιcкι (: 23:16, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Woher hast du eigentlich die ganzen Infos & die Zusammenfassung? Schreibst du alles selbst? :p Hey (: Kein Problem, das bekommst du hin! :D Ich glaube an dich :p So mach ichs bei den Charakteren auch, ich überleg erst was ich schon weiß & den rest hol ich mir dann aus dem englischen Wiki :D Grüße, Nιcкι (: 12:05, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Du bis jetzt ja schon ziemlich weit gekommen, ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass du die Episode Ente oder Kaninchen vergessen hast.. aber ist ja nicht, schlimm kann ja mal passieren. ;) Grüße, Nιcкι (: 14:02, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Staffel 5 Hey (: Ich hab uns noch ein bisschen Verstärkung geholt, & zwar aus dem Glee Wiki. ;) Ich schreibe gerade noch die letzten 2 Folgen, dann haben wir das fertig. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht, du kannst mir ja Bescheid sagen. Außerdem kannst dus dir gerne noch mal ansehen, ich hoff ich hab alles richtig gemacht & falls du noch was findest, füg es einfach noch hinzu :p ... ich hab in Ente oder Kaninchen z.B. nichts zu "Wiederkehrende Inhalte" geschrieben. ;) Grüße, Nιcкι (: 20:11, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Also sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten und ich sagte : Ja warum nicht..Ich helfe euch :D So haben wir beiden zusammen 6 oder 7 Seiten in ner Std erstellt :D Ich hoffe das ich meine Arbeit in deinen Augen gut machen werde. Gib mir einfach mal dein Feedback. Würde mich freuen Vany <3 00:13, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Hab ich gerne gemacht :p Als ich hier angefangen hab waren es vielleicht 106... also auch noch nicht soo viele Seiten ;D Ich bin ja dabei alles zu schreiben, wenn du magst mach ich die Startseite gern ein bisschen schöner (: Ich hab ja gestern bei der nächsten Episode schon mal ein aktuelleres Bild hingemacht (: Ja, jetzt kommen die neuen Folgen auch noch dazu ... da hast du dann Zeiit ;) Ich wusste auch nicht dass du Glee magst :D Also ich mag eigentlich alle ... aber ich find Bryan Ryan & Kurt toll :3 (da ich nicht weiß ob du die 2. Staffel schon gesehen hast sag ich mal nicht mehr) ;D Was sind deine Lieblingsfiguren? ;) Grüße, Nιcкι (: 11:06, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Oh ja, ich mag Glee auch, du hast recht, es hat ein bisschen von allem :D Da du die 2. Staffel kennst: Blaine mag ich auch :3 (Das ist der von den Warblers) Bryan Ryan ist der daa: http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bryan_Ryan *grins* :D Ja, ich hab schon gehört, einige Seiten sind ja von den HIMYM-Drehbuchautoren & Co erstellt :D Grüße, Nιcкι (: 15:35, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Staffel 6 Hey (: Ich mach mal wieder einen neuen Absatz... :p Ich bin gerade dabei, die Episodenzusammenfassung für Staffel 6 zu schreiben. Da wollte ich dich jetzt folgendes fragen: #Passen die Bilder? Wenn ja kannst du sie ja auch benutzen wenn du die Episoden dann schreibst #Soll ich weiterschreiben obwohl die deutschen Titel noch nicht feststehen? Oder soll ich das dann weiter machen, wenn wir die deutschen Namen wissen? Schau es dir einfach mal an bei Staffel 6 (: Grüße, Nιcкι (: 16:23, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Im Absatz vorher hast du auch noch eine Nachricht von mir. (: Hey (: Sorry wenn ich dich schon wieder nerven muss, aber was hälst du von der neuen Startseite? Ich hab sie geändert & würde gern noch ein bisschen mehr ändern, aber erstmal will ich hören was zu dazu denkst... Ich hab außerdem eine Vorlage gemacht: http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charaktere_Hauptseite Ich weiß aber nicht ob die da hin soll ... also schaus dir mal an ;) & falls du eine Idee hast wo das Facebook-Teil hinpassen könnte, sag Bescheid. (: Würde mich freuen wenn du mir ein Feedback gibst :p Grüße, Nιcкι (: 01:04, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Also es freut mich echt dass es dir gefällt. :D Findest du es ist zu gequetscht? Das mit dem Facebook ... da finden wir schon einen Plan :D Grüße, Nιcкι (: 11:20, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Sehr gut. Ich wusste nämlich nicht dass ob es dir so passt ;) Übrigens, das Bild musste ich nehmen wegen der Auflösung. Da ist was vorgeschrieben. Das werd ich aber noch ändern. ;) Echt? Die kommen auch wieder? Na da bin ich mal gespannt .... ;D AAH Die Ohrfeige.... bestimmt wieder an Thanksgiving ;)) Grüße, Nιcкι (: 16:43, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Staffeln Hey (: Wie meinst du das mit den Kästen? Dass da steht Episodenguide? :p Nιcкι (: 19:43, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Katie Holmes? o.o Na, ich bin gespannt... :3 Hey (: Also das mit den Staffeln hab ich geändert, ich hoff es passt. Schaus dir mal an. (: & danke für die neuen Zitate, in der letzten Folge waren echt viele :p. Ich hoff dir passen die, die ich da immer hin mache :3 Grüße, Nιcкι (: 11:54, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Ja, das sieht echt gut aus & es hilft mir wirklich seehr. Da können mir die Zitate ja gar nicht ausgehen :p Es ist so traurig dass der dann stribt... :( Nιcкι (: 16:14, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Jaa, das tu ich! 4 Wochen ist eine ZU lange Zeit! :D Hey (: Also ich fand die 4 Folgen super. Aber dafür kommt nächste Woche keine ._. Auf die neue Glee Folge bin ich ja schon total gespannt! :o Also ich frag mich ja schon wie die Kürbisschlampe so sein wird.... ^^ Nιcкι (: 19:07, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Ich wollte dich fragen, hast du Die Müllinsel erstellt? Das war gestern auf einmal da & erstellt von "Nicht angemeldeter Benutzer". Aber da das so ausführlich ist, dachte ich, vielleicht warst dus ja? :D Trivia & Co fehlt noch, ist aber trotzdem alles ganz genau beschrieben... bis jetzt.... :3 Wenn dann hätte mich das gewudert, weil vorher kommt ja noch die Folge "Der Verzweiflungstag"... (: Grüße, Nιcкι (: 12:53, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Nein, sie wars nicht, sie hab ich auch schon gefragt. Aber es ist doch ganz gut, also denk ich das kannst du so lassen & nur Trivia & Co hinschreiben, oder? (: Ich find übrigens dass du das Super machst mit den ganzen Folgen. (: Grüße. Nιcкι (: 18:15, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Ich wollte dich nur mal fragen, wann du die restlichen Folgen machen willst? Also klar nicht alle, aber die, die bis jetzt kamen :p. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder gerade wenig Zeit hast, sag Bescheid. :3 Grüße, Nιcкι (: 21:22, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey (: Jaa, das war doof dass da keine Folge kam. Diesen Mittwoch kommt glaub ich auch noch keine :o Das Lob hast du dir verdient, schließlich machst dus ja auch echt guut. :D Nιcкι (: 18:05, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Na klaar hab ich das gesehen, die Kermitnummer war super. :D Ja, ich hab mich die Woche richtig ins zeug gelegt, außerdem hab ich in die Vorlage vom Cast noch die Verlinkung zum Wikipedia Artikel eingebaut, z.B. hier: Neil Patrick Harris, falls dus noch nicht gesehen hast. :3